Carboxylate and zinc oxyphosphate cements are conventionally used in the dental art for various purposes such as securing temporary or permanent bridges. In the application of these dental appliances various dental tools such as spatulas have the dental cement adhered thereto and these tools must later be cleaned. It is customary to attempt cleaning the dental cement from such tools by a utilization of a 10-20% solution of sodium hydroxide. This conventional practice, however, has a number of drawbacks. For example, such a solution of sodium hydroxide is corrosive to metals, harmful to the eyes and discolors the skin. Additionally, the cleaning action is not completely effective, while also being time consuming. Such cleaning solutions are also caustic, corrosive and a primary skin irritant and thus fall under FDA cautionary requirements.